Swimming in this strange sea
by squid-rings
Summary: [Sasusaku]'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but i'd rather be here than on land yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need and i'm out of my league once again.'  [Out of my League by Stephen Speaks]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and the title came from the lyrics of the song "Out of my League". :D**

**A/N**: the words that were italicized are lyrics of the song "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks and yeah Sasuke here is OOC hehe.. he needs to be for this to work:D

* * *

_it's her hair and her eyes today_

_that just simply take me away_

It's always like this. I arrive at the bridge first, then followed by her, and together we wait for the dobe and the pervert to come. On the meantime she occupies herself with whatever catches her attention first, and today its her hair. I on the other hand occupy myself by brooding or glaring, and today I'm brooding.

Before I left for Sound, whenever we meet at the bridge, the first thing that catches her attention was me. She used to occupy herself with me. Trying to get my attention, trying to speak with me, asking to go on a date with me, asking to spar with me.. basically, trying anything to be with me. I on the other hand occupied myself with rejecting whatever she asks of me.. basically, pushing her away from me.

When I came back and when team 7 was 'reborn', her world no longer revolved around me. I can say that I was proud of her for actually growing up, but I have to admit.. I do miss her attention sometimes.

_all the times i have sat and stared_

_as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

I look over at her and sees that she's still playing with her hair. She no longer grew her hair as long as before, and now it only reached up to her shoulders. I have to say that it was better this way. Long hair would only get in the way. And I have to admit I like her hair. It was unique, I mean who on Earth has pink hair? It was unique and for that it was beautiful.

She then suddenly looks up at me and catches me staring at her. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" she asks as one of her fingers continued twirling her hair. Of course I couldn't tell her that I was admiring her hair so I told her: "Sakura stop playing with your hair.. " I paused trying to think of words that would continue my sentence "It's... annoying." I blurted out.

Of course I didn't mean it, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. A habit I guess.. a bad habit of mine.

"I'm sorry.." she then says and stops twirling her hair.

I knew that what I told her had hurt her, I could clearly see it in her eyes. Her clear emerald orbs that reflected whatever she feels. Being a shinobi, I say that her eyes were one of her weaknesses. Shinobis are not to show any emotion, and with her eyes, I don't think she can.

I like those eyes of her though, always full of hope and innocence. Those eyes can hypnotize you, make you drown in them. And those eyes.. were the same ones that brought me back to my senses, I say that not only referring to the Chuunin exams, but in other matters as well.

I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to apologize for something like that, but before I was able to speak, the dobe appeared.

_and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

Training was finally over. The dobe ran off to eat some ramen, the pervert left saying that he has other things to do.. (we all knew he was only going to read his perverted books) and the only ones left in the training grounds were Sakura and I. She sat beside me, under the shade of some tree and began healing her bruises.

As she finished healing her self, she stood up and made her way towards the small lake near the training grounds. She picked up a pebble and began skipping stones on the water. I observed her from the tree where i sat under, and noticed that she purses her lips when she concentrates. I found it rather.. cute. I have to admit that.. I inwardly smirked at her, and noted that she looks like a child when she does that.

I stood up from where I was sitting and made my way towards her. When she noticed my presence she looked up at me and smiled. I on the other hand just nodded and picked up a pebble and skipped stones with her. I don't know why I did, just thought that it would be more interesting than sitting under a tree.

She threw her stone in the water and it skipped about 11 times. Yup, she was good I have to admit. She then looked up at me and smirked, her eyes saying 'bet you can't do that'. I only smirked back at her and then threw my stone in the same water. Mine skipped until it reached the other end of the lake. I looked at her and saw that her mouth hung low in disbelief and her eyes continuously blinking. I smirked at her again and she crossed her arms in front of her chest and said "Show off" and at that she pouted.

_it's a masterful melody_

_when she calls out my name to me_

I seem to be spending a lot of alone time with her, none of which were intentional. I don't know why, but for some reason we always end up being alone together. Not that I mind, that is. I actually kind of.. enjoy it?

I am at the bridge once again waiting for my teammates to come. As I leaned against the railing of the bridge, I heard her call out my name. "Sasuke!" she greeted with a smile. "Morning!" she added as she continued to smile. I stared at her and nodded in acknowledgement. She then began to lean against the railing across from me and stare at the bright blue sky.

I found myself staring at her again. Staring at her hair that flew with the wind, her eyes that shone as she stared at the sky, her lips that were so full and pink, and her whole body that was now fully matured. (I am not a pervert, I just happened to noticed that's all..) I have to say, she really was beautiful, and I was glad that I know her and gets to spend time with her.

She began humming a tune as she continued to stare at the sky. The tune she was humming was that of an old song known in our village. I've heard it before, I just can't seem to recall when. I liked the tune she was humming. It was... nice. (:D) (A/N: I just had to put a smiley here! hihihihi)

"Is my humming bothering you Sasuke?" she asked suddenly as she turned her attention away from the sky and towards me. "I'm sorry.. I'll just stop now."

A few minutes passed and I continued to just stare at her. I wondered what on Earth told her that I was annoyed by her humming? I sighed and guessed that she probably thought that because she believes everything she does annoys me. I don't know why, but having her think of me that way, kind of makes me feel... disappointed? angry? sad? I guess I just don't like it when people misinterpret things.. especially when she misinterprets me.  
"No." I finally said

"Huh?" she asked a little confused.

I sighed. I thought this girl was supposed to be smart? "No.." I started "Your humming doesn't bother me."

I looked at her and she mouthed an 'oh'. She then smiled at me and started humming again.

_as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise_

So training's over and the dobe and the pervert disappeared to who knows where, and once again, Sakura and I were left alone. She was still picking up her weapons from the field and I just stood there as if waiting for her. Once she finished she looked at me and asked "Is there something you want Sasuke?" I looked back at her and began to ask myself the same question. I knew that I didn't need to stay there with her but for some reason, I did. "No, nothing.." I told her. She nodded at me and said "Okay then.. I guess I'll see you around."

As she turned around I suddenly blurted out "But.."

She looked up at me once again, confused and asked "But what?"

I mentally slapped myself for suddenly continuing my sentence, but then again, half of me was kind of glad that I did. "But if you'd like to" I started "you could.. have d-dinner with me?" I said as I turned my eyes away from her, mentally kicking my self for stuttering.

A few seconds passed, and to me they seem liked an eternity. She still didn't answer my invitation and I was kind of getting.. annoyed? worried? I don't know. I didn't know if she still liked me, like she used to, but I kind of hoped she did. Don't get me wrong. I like it that she's no longer clinging to me every second that we're together, and the fact that she doesn't act like a fan girl anymore, but like I said a few months ago, I do miss her attention. I guess I'm just growing insecure, because before I always knew that Sakura would always be there for me no matter what, but now.. I'm not so sure.

What she did next shocked me. I expected her to ask why or what for, but I never expected her to laugh. Come on, laugh? Just what the hell was so funny about what I asked her? I mean, I like it when she laughs; it cheers me up as well. But this was just ridiculous.

"Sakura.. what's so funny" I asked as I twitched my eyebrows in annoyance.

She replied with a "haha - nothing - haha - Sasuke.. -hahahahaha"

I glared at her and grunted "Hn." I turned my back on her and made my way towards home. But before I could take any more steps towards my home she grabbed my hand and stopped laughing. "No, I'll have dinner with you." she said. "I'm sorry for laughing.."

I looked at her and sighed. "Just what the hell was so funny with me asking you to dinner?" I asked, still annoyed. She just smiled at me, and I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh again. "Uh.. how should I say this?" she began "I thought it was funny because.. it was just weird for the stoic Uchiha to suddenly stutter like Hinata." I raised an eyebrow at her as if saying 'that's it?'. She just smiled at me however, and then added "Don't worry, I thought it was pretty cute of you to stutter like that."

I felt a blush crawl its way up my face, but thankfully though it was already dark and hopefully she didn't see. "Let's go then." I told her as I regained my stoic face. She nodded in reply and then walked beside me.

As we walked towards my place, I felt Sakura inching towards me. I suddenly felt her hand holding mine and I turned my face and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry.." she said "I kind of.. am afraid of the dark.." she continued as she forced a smile.

I stared at her for a while and began walking towards my house again, her hand, still held in mine.

_it's her hair and her eyes today_

_that just simply take me away_

_and the feeling that i'm falling further in love_

_makes me shiver but in a good way_

So it has been five years since I returned, three and a half years since I asked her to have dinner with me. Three years since we became 'official' and three months since we got engaged. Now, I'm standing at a huge hall, beside Naruto, the dobe and my best man, and looking at the beautiful person beside Kakashi, the pervert.

She looks stunning. Even with her veil covering her face, I still say she looks stunning. I can't believe she said yes, I can't believe she still loves me, I can't believe just how lucky I am.

_coz i love her with all that i am_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_cause it's frightening to be_

_swimming in this strange sea_

_but i'd rather be here than on land_

_yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need_

_and i'm out of my league once again_

It was now time for the vows and Tsunade, the Hokage and not to mention, Sakura's mentor was now asking her if she'd take me as her husband. I looked up at her and remembered all the things I did to her. Calling her annoying, calling her weak, leaving her on that bench--pushing her away. All of them came back in a flash.

I knew that I didn't deserve a girl like Sakura, and I wouldn't get mad if she backed out now.

She then looked up at me, squeezed my hand and smiled. She turned her head and faced Tsunade again. " I do." she said, and I smiled. I actually smiled. I didn't care if I did it in public, for at the moment, the only thing I could see was her, her smiling brightly at me. If it's possible, I loved her even more.

It was now my turn, and now Tsunade was asking me if I would take Sakura as my wife. I rolled my eyes at her as if saying 'Isn't it obvious?'. Regardless, I replied with an "I do."

_cause it's frightening to be_

_swimming in this strange sea_

_but i'd rather be here than on land_

_yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need_

_and i'm out of my league once again_

Because I'm out of my league once again.


End file.
